Halo Wars Chronicles
by Josh-4150
Summary: Follow the Seventeenth Arbiter in the Line of Immaculate Succession on his mission to find the Apex. Based on Halo Wars. Spoilers may follow.
1. Prologue

**HALO WARS: CHRONICLES**

_Ripa 'Moramee_

_Prologue._

He laid there in his cell. Beaten, and scarred. Suddenly, A Prophet on a Gravity Throne hovered towards him and spoke to him.

"A Question…" The Prophet of Regret said.

"You have but to ask…. Holy One." The Wounded Sangheili spoke.

"Do you **enjoy** the Slaughter?" Regret spoke.

The Wounded Elite opened his eye, and looked directly at the Prophet and spoke.

"I feel the Joy of doing what I was **born** to." He continued "I have no 'Regrets'… Save, Which I will not die, fighting." He finished with a cough of blood. He continued to look at the Prophet as he responded.

"Oh you will… Though not today." The Prophet disabled the cell, and the Sangheili closed his eye.

"I need you for a certain task, one which you 'may' not return from. Now from this day though you are no longer called _Ripa 'Moramee_. Of the State of Moram. You are now the seventeenth '_Arbiter_' in the line of the Immaculate Succession. Now, come. You have much to do." The Prophet finished.

Ripa 'Moramee rose to his feet and followed the Prophet. He turned to his left and found a suit of armor, worn by many before him; He slowly walked over to it. And grabbed the Helmet and placed it on his head. He turned to the Prophet. And spoke with a extremely chilling voice.

"What will you have your '_Arbiter_' do?"

_End of Prologue_.


	2. Chapter 1: Justice

**HALO WARS: CHRONICLES**

_Ripa 'Moramee_

_Chapter 1: "Justice"_

The 'Arbiter' walked over to Regret in full armor and spoke.

"I have only one question. Where may I begin?" He said to the Prophet as his mandibles hanged from his mouth.

"Your Mission is to _secure_ this world…" The Prophet stopped and reached for a button activating a holographic panel appeared showing a planet.

"This world is called by the _filth_. Who inhabit this world 'Harvest'." He continued. The Arbiter replied shortly "What is of importance on this planet so I may need know what it looks like."

"This is one of the worlds which the gods inhabited if you haven't noticed. What you're looking for is relic beyond any importance, and obtaining this artifact will keep us on the Path of our Great Journey… But before you do any of that. You must eliminate this ship. To ensure that no one can stop us from obtaining the Information in the Relic." The Prophet of Regret concluded.

"It shall be a pleasure. Hierarch."

The Elite bowed before Regret and continued walking. The Prophet hovered there. He turned off his holographic projector.

_**Two Days Later.**_

The Arbiter stood in the cold winds of the northern polar region. As snow brushed through his armor and the cold chill made his mandibles close. He blinked constantly to keep the snow out of his face. A Zealot approached him and he turned to look at the Zealot and spoke.__

"The Hierarchs grow impatient! We can delay no longer!" He spoke in an angered tone.

The Zealot then chilled and questioned the Arbiter. "What if the Infection defiles the relic?"

The Arbiter enraged by the Zealots response. He lashed out at him. "I care not for your little life!" He clutched his hand and spoke in a calmer tone. "Open the Relic."

The Zealot slowly backed away and went to the door and ordered his troops to open the door. The Unggoy pulled the door open, The Arbiter then heard a rock fall from the cliff behind him, and he turned to see nothing. And walked inside the Relic.

_**One Hour Later.**_

The Arbiter walked in, nervously walked in, he turned to a group of Unggoy and told them to walk on ahead. The Unggoy looked around noticing nothing. One of them gave the all clear sign. The Arbiter relieved ordered the troops to investigate the data that the Relic had stored.

After a short while, the Zealot ran up to the Arbiter having urgent news.

"We finished translating the Reli-" The Sangheili said before being interrupted by the Arbiter.

"Good" said the Arbiter. The Zealot quickly responded "But, we have a slight problem."

"What kind of slight problem?" The Arbiter's tone went deeper.

"The humans they have discovered our location, they will be upon us shortl- Hurk!"

The Arbiter grabbed the Zealot by the throat and yelled at him "WHAT!" he dragged him over to the edge threatening to drop him into the endless pit below. "How did they find us!?"

"There is a ship in the system, it is called… Spirit of Fire." The Zealot responded. The Arbiter lost interest in the Zealot and threw him onto the ground. The Zealot cleared his throat. And looked up at the Arbiter. Suddenly he activated a panel on his wrist that summoned a holograph of Regret.

"Greetings. Holy One." The Arbiter spoke as he bowed to the Prophet. The Prophet spoke "How goes the mission?" The Arbiter said in an anger tone. "We have successfully translated the data. We have sent it to you, but we have a problem… Hierarch. The humans are closing and will soon be upon us!"

The Prophet analyzed the data and grinned. "No matter. The information you have gathered here is most appetizing" he continued. "However, we must protect what we have learned here. Set the Charges and destroy this place."

The Arbiter slightly shocked by the Hierarch words. He quickly responded. "Destroy this holy relic?!? Surely you jest."

The Prophet went from his pleased tone to an extremely displeased tone and lashed out at the Arbiter. "The Journey requires Sacrifice! Set the charges. Return to us! Our patience is not infinite!"

The Arbiter then obeyed the Prophet and bowed before him "It shall be done." He turned away and grabbed the Zealot off the ground. "You… order our forces to evacuate the area. Set the Charges. We must destroy this place."

The Zealot obeyed the Arbiter's Command but slightly afraid from when the Arbiter threatened to throw him off the ledge. He walked away, and the Arbiter stood there, before shortly leaving.

_End of Chapter 1_


End file.
